


Trip to the mall, with a Drama Queen

by Kairu_KitsuneO



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cute venom, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Helping Lost Child, M/M, My First Venom Fic, No beta reader, One Shot, Shopping Trip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, V is Venom's Nickname, Venom Become Rabbit, tater tots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: Eddie decided to take Venom for a shopping trip to the mall other than Mrs.Chen's store.There is no way of avoiding embarrassment when you go out with a Drama Queen.





	Trip to the mall, with a Drama Queen

**Eddie! Eddie! Where are we going? We passed by Mrs. Chen’s store!**

Venom asked in disbelief, constantly looking back at their favorite store.  Today Eddie got in a good mood and wanted to break out of the routine once in a while. Plus, Eddie had always wanted to show Venom the other part of the neighborhood. The curious Symbiote liked exploration and discover new stuff.

 

“ _We are going to the Trader Joe’s,_ ” Eddie grinned as they strolled down the street.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**What’s that smell!**

Eddie was scanning the shelf for Nutella as the warmth of joy sat on his chest. The familiar smell soon hit his nostril, they looked around together excitedly to find its source.

 

They are giving out free tater tots sample.

 

 **Eddie! I want to eat!** Venom couldn’t wait for their host to react as they took over their body eagerly to waltz into the sample stall. “ _Ok, Ok… Whoa, slow down! V!_ ” Eddie fighting to regain control of their body. Sweat poured down his back as he finally in control and reached the stall.

 

“ _Sir, would you like to taste the new flavor of tater tots?_ ” the promoter smiled sweetly as she greeted the man in front of the stall. Eddie smiled and nodded. The promoter handed him a toothpick with Tater Tots from the tray. He eyed a package on the side labelled “ _Barbecue-Honey Flavor Tater Tots_ ”. Eddie accepted the offering and popped it into his mouth. “ _Ow, Hot!_ ” The hot potato burnt his tongue a bit. But the burning pain is dismissed as Venom had healed it. Eddie puffed out the hot steam before chewing down their favorite food.

 

The spiciness exploded in their mouth, but there is also sweetness lingered on their tongue. He can sense the trill from his Other, **Spicy and Sweet…  Delicious!** Venom happily danced around in their shared body. Eddie has to admit that this is much better than the Original flavor.

 

**MORE !!**

Tiny black tendrils shot out and snatched some when the lady had looked away to stock out more packages. “ _Hey Hey Heyyy!_ ” Eddie blurted out without thinking. The promoter turned and looked at Eddie in shock. Few pair of eyes directed at them to figure out the commotion. The suspicious tentacles are nowhere to be found. It seems that they have absorbed back into his body. Eddie, face reddened, muttered “ _sorry_ ” and quickly fled the scene.

 

Eddie walked a long distance before he scolded Venom, “ _You can’t just come out like that. What if someone saw it?_ ”

 

 **No worries. We have been careful.** The Symbiote said proudly and handed over two packages of _Barbecue-Honey flavored Tater Tots_ into Eddie’s arm.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 **I heard a cry.** Venom voiced out suddenly after long silence of waiting Eddie to pick up the essential groceries.

“ _What?_ ” Eddie set the shampoo back into the shelf.

 

 **There!** The Symbiote nudged at their right side and guided their body towards a secluded area around the corner. They found the source of distress.

 

A lost child quietly sobbing behind a giant pot of plant near a wall. No wonder people didn’t see or notice them.

 

“ _Hey, kid. Are you ok?_ ” Eddie gently extended out his hand but the child panicked and pulled back into the wall. They are either wary or scared of stranger. This would be difficult to convince them to follow him. Eddie started a small talk of exchanging their name to prove that he is not a bad person. However the child remained unresponsive. He decided to find something to cheer up the kid.

 

Minutes later, Eddie held an animal plushie from the toy aisle and headed back to the lost child. Eddie is relieved that they have stopped crying.

 

“ _Hey, look at what I have found._ ” Eddie said cheerfully while jingling the bunny in front of them. However the little one doesn’t seem to be interested. Their eyes glued to the floor and refused to look or listen.

 

**Maybe it wasn’t alive? Things always good when they’re alive.**

Eddie looking at the spot where Venom usually emerge physically from their shared body, deeply in thoughts. _{A living animal? Well Venom...},_ the Host signaled his idea to the Symbiote.

**What?**

_{You know my thoughts. Just do it.}_

**No.**

_{Please, Venom.}_

**Human child is troublesome.**

 

As Venom sighed, they appeared with two long ears flicked out on top of their head. Well, their long tongue and their monstrous toothy grin still remain on their face. Eddie already abandoned the toy, held out his hands with palm facing up so that Venom can rest on top. The rabbit-like black goo bounced lightly and let out a poor mimic sound of a bunny.

 

The child doesn’t seem to be bother of the terrifying looks or eerily deep voice. They actually brighten up like their eyes are shone with thousand stars. Smile formed on their tiny face as they hugged the ebony rabbit tightly.

**Eurghhhhh! Eddie. Stop’em. They are killing us.** Venom squirmed their clouded eyes and glared at Eddie.

“ _Awww…don’t be such a drama queen._ ” Eddie snickered.  { _Is that how you get help??_ } Eddie thought funnily as he watched at the hilarious sight in front of him.

**What’s a drama queen?**

_{Tell you once we helped this child, ok?}_

**Fine.**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

One hand gripping Eddie’s hand, another holding the black rabbit.

 

The three of them reached the front counter to seek help. They waited as the receptionist made an announcement. Eddie decided to stay a little longer to accompany the child so they don’t feel lonely. Besides, they still want to play with Venom.

 

Minutes has passed, a woman in black with a red scarf arrived at the other side of the desk, frantically asking for her child’s whereabouts. “ _Mummy!_ ” the kid recognized their mother’s voice and shouted loudly. The woman circled the desk to find her beloved one. She squatted down and opened her arms as her kid ran into her. The mother and the child have embraced for a long seconds.

 

Out of the blue, a warm heartfelt feeling blossomed on his chest. Eddie did not fail to catch the sobbing at the back of his head.

 

{ _Are you crying, V?}_

**No, We didn’t!**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Venom greedily swallowed down the chocolate gift from the mother on the way back home after they finished their groceries list.

 

**So what is a Drama Queen?**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic writing!  
> I hoped that you enjoyed reading!
> 
> Venom is too cute to not sharing more love for them.
> 
> I will try my best to write! ❤❤
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++++++++
> 
> Edit: I have drawn [a part of the scene](https://kairukitsuneo.tumblr.com/post/180238514000) in the fic.


End file.
